Crystallus (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Crystallus was a Ko-Matoran living in Elysium following the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe. History Early Life Similarly to all other Ko-Matoran, Crystallus came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed in a large Matoran settlement on the island of Hua Nui, a landmass that would later develop into a thriving metropolis following the Great Disruption. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Crystallus had been evacuated from Hua-Nui and inhabited Metru-Nui. Elysium Not wanting to take part in the War, Crystallus settled down in the village of Elysium during its expansion. Crystallus quickly found himself a job in the local Police Department and rose through the ranks to become Deputy Chief of Police. Shortly after arriving he met a Ga-Matoran, who he fell in love with. The two Matoran eventually got married. ''Frozen Calling Recently, when a passing tour bus crashed in a snow storm near Elysium, Crystallus was dispatched to inspect the situation and to explain to the passengers what was happening. He spoke with the driver, an Agori named Knox - who showed Crystallus the hotel reservations for the tour group to allow them to get accommodation when they reached the city. However, it soon came to Crystallus' attention that an Av-Matoran named Glonor had hitched a ride on the bus and wasn't on the paper work. The Ko-Matoran was surprised to find how Glonor noticed that he was asking suspicious questions to the passengers. He then took two Ga-Matoran - who had broken bones in the crash - with him to Elysium while a renovated Vahki Transporter was sent to transport the others into the city. As all of the hotels were full, Crystallus managed to return to the Police Department and gave the tour group's hotel reservations to Elysium's Chief of Police - a Ko-Matoran named Glacii. In turn, Glacii managed to rope a number of Matoran into volunteering to accommodate the Matoran passengers. Unfortunately, as Glonor was not on the original paperwork, Crystallus was forced to take him in himself. After noticing how long Glacii had been standing in the standoff, the two Matoran got out of the cruiser to aid Glacii. Glonor decided to sneak up behind the two bikers while Crystallus went directly to help Glacii. However, the police chief then engaged the biker in a fight by landing a punch to his head. Luckily, Glonor was able to knock the biker off balance then proceeded to knock both bikers unconscious, something that shocked both Glacii and Crystallus. Shortly after the incident in the alleyway, Crystallus proceeded to take Glonor to his home where Glonor met Lagira, Crystallus' wife. The Ko-Matoran then explained that the bikers had been illegally selling Kraata in Elysium for a while and that the city was dependent on a court case after a Ga-Matoran named Nokama witnessed such a sale take place. He also revealed that Nokama's life was likely in danger as her testimony could have the bikers evicted from the town. However, the Ko-Matoran then explained that, in order to gain the prison that Elysium had competed for, the police department had been forced to sign to everything on a contract, including an inefficient crisis plan, which involved all members of the police department abandoning their posts in the event of a break out from the prison. Crystallus then concluded that, if the prison siren was to sound at any time in the next month before the trial, Nokama would be killed. The next morning a Ba-Matoran police officer named Papura was found dead in his police cruiser. However, despite this, Glonor insisted on visiting Nokama as he would have to protect her if the siren went off. Crystallus dropped him off at the Ga-Matoran's house then drove to the police department. After spending an hour leading the investigation, Crystallus managed to come to the conclusion that Knox, the Agori who had been driving the bus that crashed, had killed both Papura and the Fe-Matoran homicide victim from the night before. However, Glonor was able to disprove this theory and Knox later managed to provide a viable alibi. Depressed over the failure of his investigation, Crystallus returned to his work station and reviewed the crime scene photographs once again. However, with Glonor's guidance, he was able to come to the conclusion that the murderer had already settled in Elysium. Several hours after this, however, the Elysum prison siren went off and Crystallus, along with the entire police department, was forced to set up a perimeter around the town. When the crisis was averted, Crystallus led a group of the department's most efficient members to Nokama's house to ensure that normality had been restored. When Algor was discovered in the house, having disobeyed orders to protect Nokama, Glacii ordered Crystallus to relieve the officer of his badge and firearm before firing him. Crystallus then accompanied Glonor back to the Elysium prison to allow him to integrate Glidus, the biker who had set off the siren. When the Matoran of Plasma had revealed that a Brotherhood of Makuta servant named Garnax was behind the whole operation, the two Matoran celebrated. The Ko-Matoran then drove Glonor back to Nokama's house then returned home. The following morning, Crystalus contacted the Turaga High Council, inquiring about the possibility of Kraata being illegally manufactured beneath the Elysium war bunker, though he was ignored and no search was conducted. When Glonor returned from a search of the bunker under the disguise of a member of the Metru-Nui Land Army, he revealed that the bikers had cleared an entire landing runway next to the bunker and told Crystallus of his theory that the road leading up to the facility was indeed a landing runway intended for a large Airship. Shortly after this discovery, the resident Kraata Purge bikers evacuated the area, leaving the bunker in questionably good order. Cystallus accompanied Glonor and Chief Glacii in search of a key to open the war bunker to no avail. When their mission met no success, the trio parted ways and Crystallus dropped Glonor off at Nokama's dwelling. Upon returning home, the Deputy Chief applied a de-icing chemical to clear the ice outside his house then sat down for dinner with Lagira. However, after the Av-Matoran had a breakthrough and realized where the key was hidden, Crystallus was once again forced to leave his home and abandoned the meal. He picked up Glonor once again and the pair met Chief Glacii at the bunker, who had also been hit by the same brainwave as Glonor. With the door open, the trio were able to venture downwards into the depths of the structure, where they found a Dark Hunter weapons cache of Kraata, ready to be transformed into an army of Rahkshi. Given Glacii's desire to retire and his logic during this investigation, the Chief gave Crystallus full credit for the discovery and announced the find over the local police radio network. However, the murderous bent cop heard this announcement and decided that the Deputy had become a problem and that he knew too much. While the Ko-Matoran was checking an empty parking lot en route back to his dwelling, the murderer called him over and shot Crystallus between the eyes, causing his cruiser to drive into a wall until the deceased Matoran's foot slid off the pedal. Legacy Upon his death, Crystallus was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Crystallus was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Crystallus' Legacy Currently, the search for Crystallus' murderer continues with the investigation being spearheaded by the Deputy's late friends Glonor and Chief Glacii. One year after the events of ''Frozen Calling, Crystallus' funeral was held in Ga-Metru, to which a golden statue of Crystallus was constructed and he was given a hero's honor. A police officer named Ninian was known to have attended this ceremony. Abilities and Traits Being a Ko-Matoran, Crystallus had a natural resistance to cold temperatures. Additionally, he had a sharp eye for details and was extremely logical. Quotes Appearances *Frozen Calling'' - First Appearance Trivia *Crystallus was created by , who very kindly gave BobTheDoctor27 permission to use the character in the Fractures Universe. *Crystallus' funeral will take place in the opening chapters of Judgment Day and, to date, only Ninian's attendance has been confirmed. *In an ironic twist of fate, whilst undercover for the Metru-Nui secret service in Elysium, Algor suspected Crystallus of being the killer only to be proved wrong by his homicide. Category:Frozen Calling Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran